


Let's take a nap

by Julinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julinette/pseuds/Julinette
Summary: Harry's not eating or sleeping. Draco takes the matter into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

“Accio Book” a voice says behind him.

Harry turns around and Draco stands there with Harry’s book in his hand. 

“Malfoy, what the- ? What are you doing ?”

Draco steps forward and sits next to him. His grey eyes are locked on Harry’s who gasps. His heart suddenly beats faster and faster. His hands are shaking and sweaty. He can feel the warmth of Malfoy’s body. 

“You. Harry…”

Harry frowns when he hears the sound of his first name. It’s the first time Malfoy has ever called him Harry and he…kind of loves it. 

“What are you doing ?”

“What- what do you mean ? I was reading before you steal my book”.

“I’m not talking about that.”

“What are you talking about then ?” Harry asks confused. This is the first time since the war is over Draco is talking to him or even looking at him. He’s been awfully quiet and discreet. Harry worried about him at first and then he moved on with his life. He had his own problems and neurosis. He just hadn’t had the energy to care about someone else. Even Malfoy. 

“You’re not eating. It’s been weeks now. You’re not eating. You’re not sleeping.”

“How do can you possibly know that ?” Harry says loudly. 

Malfoy sighs. 

“Hermione told me.” Malfoy says.

Harry turns his head to look at Hermione who doesn’t look up. Her cheeks are slightly pink and her lips are firmly sealed. 

“Since when you two are friends anyway ?” Harry says. 

“Well we talk.” 

“Since when do you care about me ?” 

“I don’t.” Malfoy adds. 

“Well. Then give me my book back and leave me alone”. 

Malfoy takes his time to think. He looks at Harry and finally say : 

“Actually I do care. You killed Voldemort and restored peace in England. You saved all of us. I thought I was going to die in this war and you saved me. I didn’t deserve to be saved. I didn’t deserve to live but you, the Mighty Savior, decided I must live. Now I’m forced to live with all those regrets and nightmares and my reputation is ruined. All of this because of you. And then just as life was returning to normal, you stop eating and sleeping. Ungrateful prat.”

When Malfoy is done talking, a heavy silence takes place. 

“You have nightmares too ?” Harry finally says.

“You are not listening to me, aren’t you ?” Malfoy whispers. His cheeks are pink from embarrassment. 

“I am. But I have a selective brain” 

Harry smiles. This conversation is entertaining at least. 

“Your friends seems…” he winces “to love you for oscure reasons. They’re worried.” 

“Why do you care ?” 

“I like them”

“You- what ?” Harry shouts.

“If you talked to them you would notice they’re nice” 

“Very funny.” 

The sarcastic tone makes Malfoy smile. Finally the sassy Harry he likes. 

“So would you please eat something. You look terrible.”

Harry stares at him for a minute and snorts. This is so unbelievable that he grabs a piece of meat, some potatoes and he starts to eat, not looking away. The gorgeous grey eyes are still watching him carefully. He swallows the last bite. 

“Happy, Malfoy ?” 

“Not quite yet.” He says. 

Malfoy takes Harry’s hand and starts to drag him toward their common room.

“What now ?” Harry complains.

“Let’s take a nap”. 

“A- a- a nap?” 

“You need to sleep.” 

They arrived in the common room, Malfoy takes a pillow and makes Harry lie down on the couch. 

“Sleep now.” 

“What about you ?”

“I’ll stay here. Reading.” 

Harry thinks for a moment. His Gryffindor spirit kicks in. Would he dare ? 

“I’ll sleep only if you sleep next to me.”

“Potter…”

“Oh it’s Potter now, is it ? So I won’t sleep.” Harry tries to get up. 

“Fine.” Malfoy rolls his eyes. 

Harry gives Malfoy some space and the boy lies down next to him. The closeness of their bodies makes Harry’s face turn pink and his heart beat faster but he’s happy. He looks at Malfoy’s grey eyes and he can see them sparkling. He smiles slightly and closes his own eyes.

And for the first time in a long time he has no nightmares.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's not eating or sleeping. Draco takes the matter into his own hands.

Harry wakes up slowly. A heavy arm is around his torso. A left arm with a Dark Mark on it. The brunette looks at it for a moment and sighs. He wants to touch it. He wants to trace the ugly tatoo with his fingers and kiss it to make it beautiful. He closes his eyes for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being held and being close to someone else. He can feel Draco’s warmth and his body against his back. It feels so good.

They’ve been taking naps together for weeks now. It’s become a habit that neither him or Draco wants to break. At first when Draco dragged Harry in their common room to force him into sleep. Harry thought it was funny and weird. Good weird though. Then Harry did what he does best : he dared Draco to nap with him.

Everyday since that day they take a nap in their common room.

They’ve become friends. At least that’s what Harry thinks. They talk at night when neither of them is able to sleep. First they talked about their nightmares and the war because it haunts them and talking about it with someone who understands makes you feel less alone in this world and Harry has been lonely for too long.

But now they talk about everything : Quidditch, their future, their life, their friends and especially the weird friendship between Pansy and Hermione. They bicker a lot and they fight sometimes but Harry loves it. He loves spending time with Draco because he feels like he can be himself. He can be true. He can be angry or sad or happy. He can be whatever he wants to be without being judged. Draco let him. He doesn’t try to control him. To tell him what to do, to think or to say.

Draco makes him feel free. Freer than ever.

Harry knows he’s been in love for a few weeks now. He was in denial at first but everyone around him (well at least Ron and Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean, even Pansy) was talking about it. Like non-stop. Except when Draco was around because frankly, a lot of his friends are still scared of him. But Harry couldn’t negate this obvious fact much longer : he was in love with Draco.

Now the question is : what will he do about it ?

Harry starts to get up and feels Draco waking up by his side.

“Hum” Draco groans. “You okay ?”

“Yeah. Marvelous.” Harry says, trying not to look Draco in the eye. “Get up now, we have potions in 15 minutes”

Draco winced but follows Harry anyway. They both make their way towards their potion classroom. None of them is talking and the corridors are filled with silence and strange cracks. Harry is walking slightly before Draco and he is still thinking about his feelings for the blond-haired boy and what he should do when he doesn’t hear any footsteps anymore.

When he turns around, Draco has stopped walking and is looking straight at him.

“What’s going on ?” Draco says.

“What’s what going on ?”

“Oh don’t try to fool me. I’m tired of it. You’re avoiding me. You don’t talk to me as much as before. You don’t look at me. You are putting a distance between us that I don’t understand. So what’s going on ?

“Nothing.”

“Tell me now. Aren’t we…friends ?”

“Well, yes sure we are.” Harry says coldly.

“See…that’s what I’m talking about. You don’t even believe in what you say. You know if it’s such a burden we can stop seeing each other.” Draco says, looking at the floor and keeping his hands behind his back to hide their shakiness. He hates his voice, so desperate and so weak.

Harry’s heart begins to beat faster and faster. It’s time, then. It’s time to do something about his feelings and see what happens. If he doesn’t do anything about it now he will lose Draco and that’s the last thing he wants. He means too much to him. The boy breathes loudly before opening his mouth.

“Draco…that’s not it. I love being your friend. I love it very much. It’s just…”

“What ?” Draco shouts. “What is it ? Is it the Mark ? You said you didn’t mind. Are you afraid of being seen with me ? To be associated with me ? I knew It would happen eventually. I knew it and…”

“Draco…stop talking ! Merlin, listen to me for once !”

Harry shouted and his voice echoes on the walls of Hogwarts. Draco looks up and stares angrily at him but he doesn’t talk anymore.

“I like being your friend. You’re a great friend but the thing is…it’s not enough. I want…more. I want all of you : your friendship and your love. Your mind and your body. I…I…I love you. I’m in love with you”

Silence fills the air and suddenly Draco snorts.

“Of course you’re in love with me, Potter.”

“Wait, what ?” Harry cannot believe the arrogant prat. Is that his answer ?

Before the brunette can move away, Draco places his hand on Harry’s arm.

“Harry…” he says softly. In a fraction of a second he leans forward and put his lips on Harry’s, kissing him slowly. He takes a step forward and presses his body against his, feeling an overwhelming warmth from his feet to the crown of his head. Harry deepens the kiss caressing Draco’s lips with his tongue, one hand in his blond hair and another one underneath his shirt.

A moment later, Draco breaks the kiss and out of breath, he can barely whisper.

“I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
